Ginny Weasley fanfiction (AU)
by meemanchor9
Summary: Ginny and Harry have crushes on each other and both are ready to confess. But what will Harry do when he finds out Ginny wears nappies!
1. Chapter 1

It was 9 AM when Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. At first, he was confused as to why he could smell bacon and eggs, he was normally the one that made breakfast at the Dursleys. That's when he realised he was no longer at the Dursleys, all thanks to the swift rescue by Fred and George. He also remembered Dobby's words very clearly; ' _ **Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year'**_. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Looking around, he spotted Ron was not in his bed, meaning he was probably downstairs. He hopped out of bed and quickly got changed.

He walked down the stairs and sat next to Ron at the scrubbed wooden table. 'M-morning' he said, stifling a yawn. He looked around the table to see he was last to arrive. As he looked at Ginny, she averted her gaze and started blushing. It was common knowledge in the Weasley household that Ginny had a huge crush on Harry. But what they didn't know is that Harry reflected the same feelings. Both Harry and Ginny spent the rest of their breakfast in silence, each trying not to catch the other's eye.

When it was clear everyone had finished breakfast, Mrs. Weasley announced 'Right then, school is starting again soon, I think it's about high time we go to Diagon Alley!'. Harry was getting ready to go and was confused when nobody headed for the door to get in the car, but instead gathered around the fireplace. 'What're you doing?' Harry asked. For a moment, Mrs. Weasley looked confused before it dawned on her. 'Oh Harry, dear, you've never used the floo before, have you?' she asked in a kind voice. 'Well, it's very simple. Just grab the powder and speak very, very clearly.' Harry tried but his nerves got the best of him 'Diagonelly!' he stuttered to an ecstatic burst of vibrant green flames. Suddenly, his feet left the ground and he was being tugged about forcefully in many different directions.

Harry felt very nauseous when he finally reached solid ground. He decided this definitely was not his favourite way of traveling. After taking several minutes to recover, he started to take in his surroundings. He was inside a building filled with strange artifacts he didn't recognise. His first impulse was to look around the shop, as he saw a skeletal hand he definitely wanted to inspect but left it untouched as he knew he needed to get back to the Weasleys. He rushed out of the shop to find he was not in a Diagon Alley shop, but rather one on a street he didn't recognise. He immediately started walking to the left, convinced he would find the exit if he just kept walking. As he walked, he encountered a number of strange people, all of whom asked Harry if he was lost in falsely sweet voices. He was suddenly swarmed by a group of people who wanted to 'help' him when a strong, booming voice asked 'Arry? What're you doin' down 'ere?' At the sound of Hagrid's voice, the crowd around him scattered. Thankful for the timing of Hagrid, Harry ran up to him.

Harry tried to answer the question 'Well, t-the floo powder, it-it sent me to the wrong place…'

At this, Hagrid let out a booming laugh 'Firs' time usin' floo powder eh?' Harry then questioned

'Erm, Hagrid, how do I get back to Diagon Alley?' Hagrid answered 'Don' worry 'Arry, follow me'

With that, Hagrid turned and started walking back in Harry's original direction. With Hagrid's huge strides, Harry had to run to keep up, and even though he valued the exercise, he was glad when they reached Diagon Alley. He saw Mrs. Weasley and quickly thanked Hagrid before joining her. She pulled him into a tight embrace when he was close enough and it took her a long time to let go. When she finally did, Harry noticed Ginny was on tears, her eyes red and puffy, though Harry still thought she looked beautiful. He had already guessed why Ginny was in that condition and was strangely touched that she cared so much. They started walking towards a very crowded flourish and blotts where they would be buying their books for school.

Mrs. Weasley also announced excitedly that Gilderoy Lockhart would be at a book signing there. They walked into the shop to get six sets of books. Though Harry insisted on paying, Mrs. Weasley refused to take his money. So when they rejoined the queue, Harry quietly slipped 25 galleons (roughly £120) into her purse.

It took half an hour at least, but they were finally at the front of the queue and Lockhart's eyes immediately traveled to Harry's scar. Before Harry knew it, he was pushed around the table and Lockhart had his arm round Harry. He said 'We're going to make the front page, Harry. Now smile'. He knew what was going to happen so ducked as the blinding flash of a camera snapped a picture of a rather miffed Gilderoy Lockhart with a confused look on his face and his arm where it was gripping Harry's shoulder just seconds before. Harry, crawled under the table and rejoined the Weasleys. Harry was now quite angry. 'As far as I recall, I Did not ask to have my picture taken, Lockhart' He said coldly. He started to storm out of the store when the one person he wanted to see least blocked his exit. Malfoy. He was in the middle of hurling an insult at Harry when he received a kick to his genitals. Though it wasn't Harry that gave it. He looked behind him in surprise to see an angry Ginny. Even in a state of severe pain, Malfoy still managed to insult them through a pained whisper 'At least you've got your blood traitor girlfriend to stick up for you when your parents can't, Potter.' Ginny looked like she was about to beat him to a pulp. Though she looked fired up, she had a light blush, the last comment obviously embarrassed her but even though she was blushing, it didn't make her look any less fearsome. One thing was for sure, Harry wouldn't want to take on _this_ Ginny in a fight. Harry just told her 'He's not worth it' and led her out of the shop.

By the time the rest of the Weasleys were out of the shop, Ginny had cooled down. She was obviously embarrassed at Harry seeing her flared up like that but neither mentioned it. As they were walking towards Madam Malkin's, Harry noticed a book jutting out of Ginny's pocket that definitely wasn't there a few minutes ago. He didn't remember her buying it either. It was then he realised where she'd got it from. The short confrontation with Malfoy had allowed him to slip it into her pocket. He knew that anything Malfoy would give to a Weasley would definitely not be a pleasant surprise. So with surprising stealth, he managed to tug the book out of Ginny's pocket and conceal it better in his own. After Ginny had her new robes fitted, she got her wand, which she felt very proud of, and now they were heading off back to the Burrow. When they got to the fireplace that would take them back to the Burrow, Harry started to feel nervous again. Ginny seemed to sense this and stayed back with Harry until everyone else was gone. She slipped her hand into his and said 'don't worry' as she guided him forward into the fireplace. The second she did, all his worries about floo travel escaped his mind as he focused on Ginny's soft, small hand in his. He finally came out of his daze to see a shocked looking Ron and a stern looking Mrs. Weasley. She quickly let go of his hand and started blushing a deep shade of crimson.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly changed her expression and went back to unloading the shopping, she would deal with this later instead of making a fuss about it. Ron, however, was content gawping at both Ginny and Harry as if they were snogging right in front of him. Harry knew he should've let go of Ginny's hand earlier but also didn't want to.

He walked out of the almost empty kitchen and started up the stairs. 'Oh God,' He said to himself as he realised how much teasing he would have to endure from both Fred and George. He wasn't sure whether Ron would tease him, but rather be moody and try to avoid Harry. He thought that would be the probable treatment from Ron. He walked into the room and sat down, still deep in thought. He wasn't sure how Mrs. Weasley would treat Harry as she probably thought they were in a relationship. Sure, Harry wanted to be but was too embarrassed to confess his feelings for Ginny. He knew for a fact that the twins would take it lightly as they did with any situation, but would tease him to no end.

He sat in the same position for hours without interruption and would easily have sat there all night when Mrs. Weasley called him for tea. He was dreading facing the Weasleys as he was sure they would all react differently. He was right. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The twins were grinning like maniacs and staring back and forth at each other and then at Harry. Ron was throwing him occasional dirty glances before going back to his food. Surprisingly, Mrs. Weasley seemed to react in a normal manner and continued as though the incident didn't happen earlier that day. Arthur had just got home, and was clueless to the situation. The dinner was uneventful, with Harry trying not to catch anyone's eye and instead focusing on his food. When dinner was over, he politely excused himself from the table and made his way out the door, heading for a tree far from the house. What he didn't notice was Fred and George following suit.

He sat down under a large oak tree and heaved a sigh as he laid his head back on the large trunk. He had had about 10 seconds of peace before he saw Fred and George walking towards him. 'Snogged Ginny in the broom shed yet, Harry?' Fred asked jokingly. Harry let out another sigh 'Shurrup Fred' he muttered. 'Come on Harry, can't take a joke?' Said George.

'I can' said Harry. 'Tease me all you want. Just leave Ginny alone, alright?' He pleaded

With that, they both burst out laughing, and it took them a whole minute to calm down.

'A-alright, Harry. We'll leave her alone. You, really do have feelings for her, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do' He confessed before he could stop himself. 'B-but please don't tell anyone. Please.'

Neither twin answered him, instead, they just walked back inside in renewed fits of laughter.

This tied a knot in Harry's stomach. They didn't say whether they would tell anyone his secret or not. At this point, he didn't want to go back inside as he might be greeted by laughing and pointing or angry faces. He decided eventually, though, he had to go back inside as the sun had set and it was starting to get chilly out. He headed inside and thankfully didn't see anyone on his way to the stairs. He started climbing them when he heard Mrs. Weasley in Ginny's room as well as a snippet of what she was talking about. '-far too young to have a boyfriend, dear. So is Harry' This stopped Harry dead in his tracks. He stood outside, wanting to hear more. He knew it was wrong, but he was curious. He heard Mrs. Weasley speak again 'Ginny, I don't want you getting hurt over a silly crush, dear. Especially so young' 'This isn't some stupid crush, Mum. I really love Harry, I just don't know how to tell him' After those words, Harry was ecstatic.

'Ginny actually likes me' He thought to himself. Though he was ecstatic, the next few words baffled him and left him more curious than before. 'Ginny, dear, what about your little problem? Asked . 'Mum, if Harry loved me back, he wouldn't care about my problem'. She said. Harry could tell that Ginny's problem, whatever it was, obviously was embarrassing. Moments later, Harry had to swiftly tiptoe up the stairs and around the corner as he heard Mrs. Weasley walking towards the door. He walked into his and Ron's room to find it thankfully empty. He got undressed and slipped on his pyjamas before getting into bed. He replayed the parts of their conversation he remembered over again in his head. 'Ginny, dear, what about your little problem?' He played in his head. 'What could her problem be?' he thought. Though he didn't know what her problem was, he decided he wasn't going to judge her on it, nor would it affect anything between them. That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he felt refreshed as he wasn't woken up, rather left to doze. Once again, Ron's bed was empty. He had the distinct impression Ron was avoiding him. As usual, he went down for breakfast but as he was the last one up, he was alone as he ate his toast. For the next four days, Harry's time at the Burrow was uneventful as he tried to isolate himself from other people until the situation died down. His favourite spot was an oak tree with a thick trunk. He would just sit under it for hours on end with the occasional stare from Ginny out of the kitchen window. On his last day before dinner, it seemed everyone had gone back to normal apart from Ron. He was still angry about Harry holding hands with Ginny, while Harry himself just wanted it to happen again. He briefly wondered how long Ron would keep this up as he really wanted his best friend back. He wanted Ginny more though. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he got up and headed for the house. He decided he was going to pack the rest of his bag while Ron was playing Quidditch with Fred and George in the orchard.

He decided this was the worst, yet best stay at The Burrow ever.


	2. Chapter 2

'Damn' Harry thought to himself as he frantically shoved items into his trunk. 'I should've packed last night' he thought in his head. Last night he got up to his room intending to pack before slumping onto his bed and falling asleep. 'I'm such a lazy git' he cursed out loud. 'You think you're a lazy git, Ron hasn't even had breakfast yet' came a reply he wasn't expecting. He turned around to see Ginny walking towards him. 'Let me help.' She said, getting on her knees. Harry noticed that she too was just shoving things in like he did instead of folding them up.

It surprisingly only took them 5 minutes to pack Harry's bag. Harry then offered 'Can I help pack yours?' 'N-no that's alright. I'll do it.' She stammered before quickly leaving the room. Harry thought of calling after her but she was already gone. 'Why are girls so confusing' Thought Harry as he started lugging his trunk to the landing and proceeding down the stairs. Though it may have taken him ten minutes, Harry finally got his trunk downstairs. He wondered why he didn't encounter anyone on the way down until he realised that they were at the bottom of the stairs with their cases and panting heavily. Harry joined them too and waited a minute or so to cool off, avoiding Ron's eyes the whole time.

Once they had all caught their breath, they headed out to the old Ford Anglia to pack everything in. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard since Mr Weasley had magically enlarged the back of the trunk to fit all their bags. Harry only hoped he had done the same with the seating. He didn't want to be squished next to Ron for the journey. Thankfully, all the interior was magically enlarged as well. Harry found himself in between Fred and George and the furthest away from Ginny.

'Probably Ron' Harry thought to himself. Harry sat In silence, waiting for the end of the journey so he was out of the way of Ron's death stare. He was thankful when Kings Cross station was finally within sight. They arrived in the car park and Harry swiftly got out of the car. He walked round to the boot and pulled out his trunk and started pulling out all the others. When they were all out, he pulled his up and lead the others towards the platform. Ginny caught up with him, much to Ron's annoyance, and they walked to the platform together. Ginny turned around and saw Ron scowling at her so she decided to wind him up even more. When they got to the platform, Ginny grabbed onto Harry's arm and said when Ron was close enough. 'Harry, will you go through the platform with me, please? Pretty Pleeeeeease?' This really set Ron off as he looked liked he was about to scream at them. They quickly ran through to platform 9 ¾ and ran

through the crowd onto the train.

They were some of the first people on the train so they decided to get seats looking onto the platform. Harry locked their compartment door before slumping down onto the seat, panting heavily. 'W-why did you do that?' He gasped. 'I wanted to annoy Ron' she replied, also panting.

They settled after a few minutes. By then the platform was bustling with other people including the Weasleys. They had seen Fred, George and Percy walk past. The last to do so was Ron, who gave them a piercing look and rattled on the doors menacingly. Eventually, he moved on and left them in peace.

Five minutes later, the train doors were being closed up as they were about to begin their journey to Hogwarts. Both Harry and Ginny waved to Mrs Weasley as the train was setting off. Ginny blinked back tears as the train left the platform. This would be the longest time she had ever spent away from her parents. She enjoyed the thought of more freedom but dreaded how she was going to deal with her secret without them.

Both Ginny and Harry effortlessly passed the time by playing exploding snap and just talking in general. They were in the middle of an exploding snap game when Harry smelt something foul.

He figured it would pass in a few minutes so kept silent. When the smell didn't leave after a few minutes, Harry looked up at Ginny who was looking anywhere but at Harry and blushing furiously. Harry thought he knew what was up, considering he himself had been in the same situation just a few years previous. 'Ginny, are you alright?' asked Harry in a concerned tone.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks' she said, trying, but failing to use an airy tone. Harry now had a feeling he about what Ginny's secret was. She knew he did as well but still didn't want to admit it.

'Ginny, are you wearing nappies?' Harry questioned. At that point, Ginny just nodded her head and burst into tears. Harry's first instinct then was to hug her, but he knew it would just be awkward for both of them. He instead settled for just comforting her. 'It's alright, Ginny. I don't mind.' said Harry truthfully. 'Y-you don't?' asked Ginny through sobs. 'Of course not.' answered Harry 'To be honest, 'I didn't have the best childhood, so I had to toilet train myself. I wore nappies up until I was 7 and when I was four, they just stopped changing me, so I had to change myself. I'm pretty much a pro at it now.' Ginny was amazed at how Harry didn't even blush through that embarrassing confession. But then again, he was in the same situation as her, so he understood. Harry then asked 'So, do you change yourself or...' 'W-well, my Mum was the one who changed me, but she never taught me how to change myself because she said the nurse would handle it.' Harry then realised 'But there's no nurse on the train, and you can't stay like this for the rest of the journey' It then dawned on Ginny 'Harry, did you say you were basically a pro at changing nappies?' Harry dreaded what was coming next, but then remembered what he'd promised himself;' _ **Though he didn't know what her problem was, he decided he wasn't going to judge her on it, nor would it affect anything between them'**_

He decided he was going to stick to his promise, no matter what. 'Yes, I did say that.' replied Harry. 'W-well would you mind- you know…' she said 'Changing you?' said Harry. 'Um, yeah, that' said Ginny, looking away from him. 'Well, where are your supplies then?' asked Harry. 'In my bag' she replied. He unzipped Ginny's bag and started taking out the supplies. Nappies, Wipes and baby powder. He laid them on the floor, not looking forward to what was coming next. 'Erm, could you take your pants off, then?' Asked Harry. Now it was his turn to blush. At this point, both their cheeks were like pink neon lights. Ginny did so as Harry closed the blinds and opened the window. It was about to get a whole lot smellier.

Ginny laid on the floor with an audible squish and waited for Harry. Harry knelt down beside her and started talking. He felt this was a good tactic to take her mind off of what was happening. He said 'So how come I never noticed you wearing nappies before? I would've noticed the smell, right?''Well' She said. 'My Mum used these charms on me to neutralise the smell so nobody would notice if I used the nappy but they wear off after a few hours so that's why you could smell it today.' Just then, Harry untaped the nappy and the smell immediately hit him. It was the worst thing he'd ever smelt, but he didn't want to make Ginny feel bad so he didn't change his expression and continued talking.

As he was cleaning Ginny, he asked 'So why are you still in nappies, then?' So she started to tell Harry all about that terrible day... 'It was all George's fault, really. I was Eight and Fred and George were in Ollivanders trying to find their wands. I was in the shop, watching with Mum when George flicked his wand while saying some gibberish and generally messing around. When he did that, a purple jet of light came out of his wand. It bounced off of a pane of glass and hit me. It made me immediately empty my bowels and bladder, meaning that George made a spell up on the spot to make me incontinent. The thing is, he doesn't even remember what he said so there's no way to reverse it. Mum made Dad take home everyone else home while she took me to St. Mungo's. That was where they found out there was nothing we could do but have me wear nappies. When we got home, Mum told everybody the spell had been reversed so they wouldn't tease me about wearing nappies. So I've been hiding it for 3 years.' Harry had been so into the story he didn't realise he'd been quite heavy with the baby powder and now he clean nappy was full of it. 'Damn' cursed Harry. 'Sorry about that. Wait a second.' He lifted her up, took the clean nappy out from under her and emptied the mountain of baby powder out of the window. He walked back and remade her nappy (but with less baby powder) and expertly taped it up. 'It feels so good to wear a clean nappy again' she thought as she got up and pulled her pants up. She sat down next to Harry after he packed everything away and thanked him for changing her, even though he didn't want to. 'That was quite a story!' Exclaimed Harry. 'I just expected you to say you weren't potty trained.' They both laughed at that and then fell into an awkward silence. Harry broke that silence by saying 'Ginny, I don't judge you just because you wear nappies. In fact, I think it's kinda cute that you do.' Ginny blushed at that remark. 'I just want to say that I'd like to get to know you a little better and we could maybe be more than friends.' At that, Ginny's eyes lit up and she gave Harry a hug that Mrs Weasley would be proud of.

They spent most of the journey asking each other questions like what's your favourite food and things like that. Then Harry asked 'Do you enjoy still wearing a nappy or not?' Ginny paused when Harry said that. She didn't want to lie to Harry yet she was afraid of his judgement. She thought about it for a long moment before answering; 'Yes. Yes, I do. Because they're comfy and they make me feel more secure in a way.' 'Cool. Fair enough.' Said Harry. Just then a wicked thought popped into her mind. 'Hey Harry, do you wanna play truth or dare?' she asked. 'Sure!' Said an unsuspecting Harry. They both sat across from each other as they started playing the game. Harry started 'Truth or dare?' He asked. 'Hmmmm' thought Ginny. 'Truth' she decided. Harry then quizzed 'Did you ever wet the bed before you got hit with that spell?' Ginny hesitated before answering 'Yep, I've been a bedwetter my entire life.' She responded. 'OK, my go.' she said. 'Truth or dare?' She needed him to pick a dare for her plan to work. 'Dare' said Harry as she silently cheered inside her head. 'Remember, you have to do it no matter what. Ok?'

Asked Ginny. 'Well yeah, I know how the game works.' said Harry cluelessly.

'I dare you to wear and go to the toilet in one of my nappies' Ginny said with an evil grin on her face. Harry's jaw dropped open when she said this. She laughed out loud at the expression on his face. 'You don't really have a choice now. Or I'll force you into it' She said laughing.

At this point, Harry was cornered. He didn't really have a choice, otherwise Ginny was going to force him into it and he didn't doubt that she could. He remembered how fierce Ginny was in Flourish & Blotts. Harry rolled his eyes and started getting a nappy out. 'Ginny, could you look away please?' 'But Harry, how am I supposed to look away if I'm the one changing you?' Said Ginny with no hint of a joke in her voice. For the second time that journey, Harry's jaw dropped.

'I figured I'd return the favour' Said Ginny. 'Then we're even.' Harry decided that fighting wasn't going to help, so he took off his pants and laid down on the floor. He dreaded what was coming,

Yet he felt excited because he was going back into nappies. The bit he dreaded was the actual changing. He kept his eyes covered the whole time and when Ginny took his underwear off, he heard a stifled giggle. She didn't comment on it but kept going. Surprisingly, Ginny had done quite well putting on a nappy, considering she hadn't done it before. He uncovered his eyes and looked down. 'Aww, really?' Complained Harry as the nappy was pink and had butterflies on it. Harry got up but immediately fell back down again, making Ginny laugh. 'A little help, please?' Pleaded Harry. Ginny grabbed him underneath the armpits and pulled him up. It took him a minute, but he finally managed to start walking around. It wasn't that noticeable, but he waddled a bit. He pulled his pants back on and sat down. He noticed how comfortable it was and enjoyed it. Just then, the train came to a stop and the doors started opening. Harry quickly pulled on his pants and robe. They both grabbed their bags and started walking out of their compartment and onto the platform. Harry heard the familiar shout of Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Ginny looked scared due to Hagrid's initial appearance but walked towards him nonetheless. Ginny took one last look at Harry and they waved at each other before departing. Ginny took the boats like the rest of the First years while Harry took the horseless carriages like everyone else. He ended up sharing a carriage with Fred, George, Lee Jordan and a 3rd year Hufflepuff whom Harry noticed kept to herself. Harry discussed Quidditch tactics with the twins until they reached the castle. They all got out of the carriages and walked through the front entrance. Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the main hall and everybody took their seats. Harry was one of the first to sit down. He sat near the front of the hall where Ginny would get sorted so he could give moral support. He spread his legs enough to take up 2 seats so when he sat normally, there would be enough space for Ginny to sit next to him. As of yet, no one else sat at the front end so he was pretty much alone. Then he heard a familiar bossy voice asking him 'Harry, where on earth have you been?'

Harry smiled at this. It was good to hear Hermione's voice again. 'I sat with Ginny on the train.'

Replied Harry. 'I know that.' said Hermione in her usual tone. 'But didn't you try and find me at least?' She asked. 'Well, I assumed you'd be with Ron so I didn't bother' Said Harry rather moodily. 'Oh yes. Ronald told me of your feud.' Said Hermione, matching his tone. 'To be totally honest with you, I think it's good that you're in a relationship with Ginny. When Ron told me why he wasn't talking to you, I thought it was absurd. Maybe he's just a little overprotective of his only sister. Also, you know how Ron tends to overreact at times. Just don't worry about it, Ok?'

'Yeah, thanks, Hermione.' Said Harry, now feeling reassured things would be back to normal in no time.

Just then, the large oak doors opened to reveal a swarm of frightened looking First Years. It wasn't hard to spot Ginny in the group of newbies since she was the only one with bright red hair. She too noticed him since he was at the front of the Gryffindor table. Once again, they both waved to each other. Harry gave her the thumbs up to which she replied with a big smile. Harry didn't really pay attention to the sorting until he heard Ginny's name was called out. He suddenly looked up to see Ginny walking toward the rickety 3 legged stool. She sat down on it and the hat was placed on her head. It slipped over her eyes due to being so big and suddenly the hat spoke. 'Yet again, another Weasley. Oh, I think you know exactly where you're going madam.'

This heard several small chuckles around the hall before falling into silence.

'Possibly Slytherin…' the hat said. This heard several gasps from around the room with the most audible being Harry's. The hat gave it a moment before saying 'Only joking, GRYFFINDOR!

At this, there was a tumultuous round of applause as Ginny took off the hat and ran to Gryffindor table. She sat next to Harry and she burst into tears. Harry pulled her closer as she cried into his robes. 'She does this a lot' He thought to himself. Once Ginny had calmed down, Harry asked in a whispered voice; 'What's wrong?' 'I-I thought th-that I was gonna b-be in Slytherin'

Sobbed Ginny. 'A-also' She whispered 'I w-wet my n-nappy while I was sitting on the stool'

Harry let her sob into his shoulder until she'd calmed down.

By the time she'd finished, the feast had already begun since she cried all the way through Dumbledore's speech. They were getting odd looks, but neither cared at that moment. 'Thank you' She said quietly. Then she turned away and started piling food onto her plate. 'What was that all about?' Hermione questioned quietly. 'Ginny was a little upset when the hat said it might sort her into Slytherin.' Answered Harry. Harry then turned back and copied Ginny by loading gammon, carrots, mashed potato and peas onto his plate. He also drank two goblets of pumpkin juice, since he didn't have anything to drink at all on the train journey over. As he was starting his dessert, he felt a small urge in his bladder but pushed it to the back of his mind as he filled his plate up with all his favourite desserts. Near the end of his second treacle tart he had another urge, but this time more powerful. The pressure kept building so it was difficult for Harry to ignore. He crossed his legs and continued to eat his pudding and was relieved when the remnants of it started fading away. But that was when Dumbledore got up to make more announcements about prohibited items and so on. At this point, he was visibly holding his crotch as he was trying not to wet himself. Sure, Ginny dared him to use the nappy, but he didn't think she was serious. At that point Ginny turned around and whispered, why don't you use the nappy, that's why you're wearing it. Harry just shook his head as he tried to refrain from wetting the nappy. That was when Ginny used her hand and discreetly pushed her hand against his lower abdomen, causing him to release his bladder. At first, it was a great feeling of relief and warmth and he was enjoying it, but then it started to feel cold and squishy against his body. He now needed a nappy change as he felt extremely uncomfortable. It felt like Dumbledore had been droning on for hours when he finally finished. Both Harry and Ginny got up with everyone else. Percy started saying in a firm tone 'First years this way, first years follow me, please. Harry told Ginny not to follow Percy, but him instead. As soon as they were out of the main hall, Harry led them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as he knew nobody would come in. 'Why're we going into a girls' bathroom?' Asked Ginny. 'This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where nobody ever comes in because she haunts it.' Replied Harry. 'But won't she see us?' Said Ginny anxiously. 'Not if we're quiet.' Said Harry. Harry slowly opened the door and pulled Ginny inside. He signalled for her to get down on the floor so she did. He lifted up her legs and pulled off her pants and sodden nappy. He immediately got to work cleaning her up. In the middle of cleaning her, she started randomly peeing. The pee went straight into the air and thankfully Harry managed to catch it in her already soiled nappy. She started giggling and had to cover her mouth. Eventually, Harry managed to get her into her nappy. Now Ginny was done, it was Harry's turn. Ginny tugged off his pants to reveal his also sodden nappy. Harry was a bit more comfortable with it this time as she took it off. She got to work on cleaning him with surprising efficiency. Ginny finished cleaning Harry up before realising all his spare underwear was up in his trunk in his dorm room. 'Uh… Harry?' Said Ginny 'Yes?' Replied Harry. 'All your spare underwear is in your dorm room, Shall I just put another nappy on you? She asked 'Damn it' Harry cursed. 'Fine' He eventually said. So Ginny clumsily put another nappy on him and he was ready to get up. He got up and pulled on his pants and shoes before they both headed out of the bathroom.

As they were heading to the fat lady's portrait, Harry realised they didn't know the password. They both stopped outside the portrait, stuck for ideas when they heard a faint 'help.' coming from near the portrait hole. He looked down a flight of stairs to see Neville's foot stuck in the trick step. Harry realised Neville might know the password so rushed down to him. With a lot of effort, he pulled Neville out of the trick step and walked back up with him. 'Neville, how come you were in the trick step and nobody bothered to pull you out?' Quizzed Harry. 'I stayed back to tie my shoelace and everyone was gone by the time I was done' Replied Neville. When they finally got back to the portrait, Neville gave the password (Caput Draconis) and they all stepped inside. Neville went up to the dormitory while Harry showed Ginny the common room and where the girls' dorm was. They both sat down on the sofa in front of the roaring fire and laid back. It'd been a long but fun day and they were both extremely tired. Then Harry asked 'Ginny, we can't go down to the girl's bathroom every day to change your nappies because we might get caught by Moaning Myrtle so what do we do?' 'Maybe we should stay here until after everyone's gone to sleep to do it, then early before anybody gets up as well. Also, if I have an accident during the day, I will have two nappies on to contain the smell' Suggested Ginny. 'Yeah, that's a great plan, but won't your nappies be more noticeable if you wear two during the day?' Asked Harry before answering his own question. 'Oh, yeah. We learned concealment charms near the end of last year, so I can just use one of them on you tomorrow.' Said Harry. They both got up and Ginny caught Harry by surprise, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before running up to the girls' dorms giggling. Harry smiled as he walked back to his dorm, touching the spot where Ginny kissed him. He walked through his dorm to his four poster bed and started to get undressed. Luckily, everyone was asleep, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing the nappy. He slipped it off and replaced it with underwear before hiding the nappy under his bed and putting his pyjamas on. He slipped under the covers of his bed as he recalled today's events. He enjoyed today because he had told Ginny how he felt about her, and so did she. It was good to get if off of his chest.

Those were his last thoughts as he fell into a troubled sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke the next morning before anyone else, ready to meet Ginny in the common room. He quietly slipped on his nappy and the rest of his clothes before he silently crept down to the common room. Luckily, no one was there but Ginny. He walked over to greet her, but she looked rather panicked with a blush on her face. She was dancing on the spot before she went still and started to cry. Harry understood why when he saw the urine running down her legs. Her nappy was already so saturated that it was to the point of overflowing. All Harry could do was stand there and watch as the urine seeped into the carpet. Harry went over to hug her as she was in floods of tears, and all she could do was stand there while Harry comforted her. When she was all cried out, Harry used a cleaning charm on the carpet. Hermione had taught him the spell last year, and he seemed to pick it up very easily.. Harry ordered her to lay down on the carpet and she did so. As he cautiously untaped her sodden nappy, she sniffled, trying not to meet his eye. Harry said 'Ginny, It's alright, you know it's not your fault and you know I'm not judgemental, so you shouldn't be bothered by things like this'. Ginny gave him a weak smile as he nervously added in a quiet voice 'I still love you'. She whispered 'I love you too' sounding as if she was about to burst into renewed floods of tears. Harry quickly taped up the fresh nappy before taping another one around it. Her legs were now extremely spread apart and Harry wasn't sure she'd be able to walk. He pulled her up and she stumbled before Harry caught her. It was like she was learning to walk all over again. Harry laughed at the determined look on her face as she toddled around the room. He did think she looked exceptionally cute though. Eventually, Ginny got the hang of it and she was able to walk almost normally. She walked back over to the sofa to put her pants on. They barely fit, due to the fact she was wearing two nappies. Once she had forcefully pulled her pants up, she looked like she had an enormous bottom. It was almost three times the size. Luckily, Harry knew a concealment charm that would easily cover up her abnormally large nappy bulge. He performed the spell and it worked a treat. You could barely tell unless you looked up close, which he was sure nobody would.

Ginny walked up to her dorm and finished dressing. Her roommates had just woken up when she had finished packing her bag. She looked around nervously but saw that nobody had noticed anything unusual about her. She walked down to the common room where Harry

already was, and they set off together for the great hall. They climbed out of the portrait hole and started walking down the stairs. They were halfway down when Harry stopped and asked 'G-Ginny, are we girlfriend and boyfriend now?'. At first, she was taken aback but then giggled at how awkward and straightforward Harry was. She glanced at him and he looked hopeful. 'Of course' She said simply. Harry's face immediately lit up and he looked ecstatic. He brought her into a tight embrace and she returned the gesture happily. She too was ecstatic, but just better at hiding it. He suddenly let go and blushed. 'S-sorry, just a bit excited.' He muttered. She thought this was so cute because he always looked adorable when he blushed. They both set off again, and Ginny slipped her petite hand into his. He was mildly surprised but didn't question it as he enjoyed holding hands with her. It gave him a feeling of joy and completion. When they entered the great hall, all eyes were on them. Everybody was whispering and pointing. Harry was used to this sort of thing but Ginny wasn't. She was cowering under their stares but quickly got used to it. Eventually, she learned to just ignore it or even glare at some of the girls who appeared to be visibly unhappy with the fact that they were together. Hermione joined them just minutes later and sat down next to Ginny. 'Morning' she greeted in her usual bright tone. Harry Sighed. 'What's wrong?' Hermione and Ginny said in unison. 'I- I miss Ron' Harry said sadly. Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Don't be silly' She said. 'If he's too stupid to realise that we love each other, then it's his fault and you shouldn't have to miss him. He'll get over it eventually anyway, he always does.' She reassured. Harry sighed again. He knew Ginny was right because Hermione seemed to agree with her as well. He decided to eat some toast and cereal for breakfast as they discussed their timetables for the day. Harry inwardly cringed; he had double potions with the Slytherins today. Apart from that, his timetable wasn't too bad. He had Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts with his new teacher. Harry thought out loud 'I wonder what the new defence teacher is like.' at this, Hermione's eyes lit up as she talked animatedly about Gilderoy Lockhart and how she'd read all his books. Harry and Ginny just sat there in amusement as she talked to absolutely no one about 'Year of the Yeti' and 'Voyages with Vampires'. This was when Harry said 'Wait a minute! You mean our defence teacher is the blond ponce who grabbed me for a publicity stunt?' he said innocently.

Hermione just stared at him in confusion. 'When did that happen?' She said. 'Just a few days ago in Diagon Alley, actually.' said Harry. They then resumed eating, with Hermione not even finishing her food, instead looking rather miffed. Ginny and Harry sat there contentedly, holding hands under the table as Hermione wolfed down her food in an effort not to be late for her first class. They all got up in unison and walked out of the great hall.

This was where ginny split from Harry and Hermione. Ginny turned around and gave him one last cheeky smile before walking off. Now it was time for dreaded potions. Typically, Harry had to have Snape as his first lesson of the year, much to his distaste. Since the dungeon was so far down, it took them about ten minutes to reach Snape's classroom. They had got there just as the door to the classroom had opened so they rushed inside. Immediately, Snape told them to sit in his silky, low voice. 'You all know what I expect of you in this classroom. Failure to follow these rules will land you an hours detention tomorrow evening.' He said this while looking directly at Harry. Harry could tell Snape was eager to find something to give him this detention for, so he wouldn't give Snape that satisfaction. Today they were to brew a regression potion that was going to be tested on someone by the end of the lesson. For this potion, harry put all his effort in, not wanting to give Snape anything to critique. Unfortunately, Harry was quite liberal with the mistletoe berries, but seemed not to notice. At the end of the lesson, they were told to put their potions in vials they were supposed to have brought, but Harry must've forgotten to pack his this morning. He rooted around his bag and found a half empty water bottle. He quickly chugged the half bottle and proceeded to fill up the bottle with his potion. He was dreading taking it to the front in a measly water bottle when professor McGonagall walked in. 'Come with me Potter' She said in her usual tone. In his haste, Harry threw everything into his bag and followed Professor McGonagall outside. Professor Snape looked furious but said nothing.

She pulled him outside and just told him that Oliver wood wanted him to do practices on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. She also said 'Potter, I advise you to take this duty seriously, I would love the Cup to be on my shelf this year' before she told him he should run along to his next lesson just as his classmates came out. Harry was extremely relieved as he didn't have to demonstrate his potion and he wasn't in trouble with Professor McGonagall either. He joined Hermione and together they walked off to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry was eager to see how good this new teacher Lockhart was. He already didn't think much of him, due to their previous encounter. As he came into the classroom with several other students, Harry noticed that Lockhart was doing his hair in the mirror. This man seemed extremely vain, and Harry believed him to be a fraud. This was further proven as they mostly just answered a questionnaire about Lockhart during the lesson. When they had finished, he had decided to tell them a story about how he had taken on a Werewolf inside a phone box. All the boys found this story to be complete rubbish. The girls, however, were hanging on to his every word as if their life depended on it. It was at this point that harry felt a sharp pain in his bladder. He regretted drinking all that water at once. He looked at his watch to find that there was 20 minutes left. He didn't expect he would be able to last that long. He sat there, not listening at all. He was transfixed on his watch. The minutes ticked by. 10 minutes to go, 5 minutes, 2 minutes. At this point he was visibly holding his crotch, knowing he couldn't last that much longer. Suddenly, the bell rung and he sighed in relief. He attempted to stand up but felt a crushing pressure on his bladder. He slumped back down again. He was trapped. He was going to wet the nappy no matter what he did. He decided to just let go and it came out forcefully. He smiled as the pressure was released. He got up quickly and the nappy sagged greatly under him. He quickly picked up his bag and rushed to join the others.

He had just joined the back of the class when he noticed Ginny heading outside to the grounds. He ran to catch her and discreetly asked her if she needed a nappy change. 'Yes please!' she said gratefully. 'I packed some extras in my bag' She told him. Harry leaned over and whispered 'Because I need one too.' She turned around in shock and said 'Why are you still wearing a nappy? And why did you use it?' at this Harry blushed. 'I-I enjoy wearing them. They make me feel... secure' He was afraid to meet her eyes, awaiting her judgement. Ginny's heart completely melted. 'Awww Harry. I don't mind. You can wear them if you want to' At this, harry's eyes lit up. 'Really?' He had expected her to call him disgusting for wanting to wear them. 'I honestly don't mind, Harry. Remember, I want to wear them too. I kind of, well... I like to be babied.' She said. There was a long silence that followed. 'I like that sort of thing too' He said excitedly. Like being a Daddy, sort of. 'Will you be mine?' She asked nervously. 'I would love to!' Shouted Harry. Passers by started to stare. 'Maybe we should go inside?' Suggested Harry. They walked inside, wanting to find a private place to change. They eventually found an empty classroom. They entered and Harry put a chair behind the door, denying any curious student's entrance. 'Ladies first.' Said Harry politely. She laid down on the floor as Harry got the spare nappies out of Ginny's Bag. She wriggled out of her pants and Harry started to untape her nappies. Ginny was sodden and messy. Harry focused on the task at hand, blocking the smell. He made short work of cleaning her and wiped thoroughly everywhere so she didn't get a rash. Harry expertly taped two clean nappies back on to her and performed the same disillusionment charm. Now it was Harry's turn. He lay down while Ginny got a fresh nappy out. He too wriggled off his pants. Ginny untaped his nappy and cleaned him up. Harry noted that she had much softer hands than Aunt Petunia had. She had always saved that sort of love for Dudley's changing. Ginny had put a new nappy on him and he felt much better. He also realised that she seemed to be getting better at changing nappies. Harry put his pants back on and they headed out of the classroom just as swarms of students came from both ends of the corridor due to the end of break. They bid each other goodbye and hurried off to their next lessons.

They were uneventful for both Harry and Ginny as they were both thinking about the other. This was until Harry's last lesson. He had just walked in when Ron came up to him. He stood in front of Harry, his ears glowing slowly redder. He finally said 'Listen mate, about you going out with Ginny, I don't agree with it, but I have to respect the decisions you make.' Harry smiled at this, confusing Ron. 'Hermione told you to say that, didn't she?' He asked. Ron looked surprised. 'How did you know?' He asked in amazement. 'Well, for a start, I know you're not that formal. Also, Hermione was probably the one that pushed you to make amends with me.' Ron's ears went red. Harry knew he was right once again. He forgave Ron instantly, happy to have his old friend back once again. They both took seats next to each other before Professor McGonagall told them what they were to be transfiguring today (a matchstick to a needle). Harry managed to turn his into a needle after about 5 minutes whereas Ron only managed to make his match pointy. After some help from Hermione, he managed to make his look somewhat like a needle, which was good enough for him. Harry and Ron talked for the rest of the lesson. Harry was happy to talk about anything for the remainder of the lesson, he was just happy to have his friend back. After he gained Ron back as a friend, he felt reasonably lighter and was able to do anything with much more enthusiasm. For a while, he had gone through a routine: Wake up early, Change Ginny, Ginny changes him, Go to classes, Relax, Change Ginny, Ginny changes him. Then on weekends, he would still change Ginny and she would still change him, but he would relax much more and spend quality time with Ginny, Ron and Hermione, hastily rushing his homework on Sunday evening before starting the cycle once again. Harry had forgotten about Dobby by that point and was ready to enjoy a Voldemort free year.

That was until a first year named Colin Creevey was petrified.


	4. Chapter 4

Word had spread around the school like wildfire. Before long the word strayed from the truth. It went from 'Did you hear a first year was taken to the hospital wing petrified.' to 'I heard that some first year nearly got eaten by a giant spider!' These wild rumors were still some of the tamer ones. Harry, Ron and Hermione discussed it the night after the attack had happened, all agreeing that there were far more attacks expected than on just one student. They couldn't have been more right. In the next week, another two students were petrified like Colin. Both the students and teachers were becoming increasingly worried, but none more so than Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had been working non-stop since Colin was petrified to find out what creature was issuing these attacks. Eventually, they had worked out was that the creature was a Basilisk. Every now and then, Ginny would join them to try and help their case.

It was just nine days after the attack that Ginny had made a vital connection: The three students that had been petrified were all muggle-born. 'This means that whatever is attacking the muggle-born students has to be prejudiced towards them!' Said Harry with the realization in his tone. 'Wait' Said Hermione. ' Surely, Basilisks can't have prejudices, so it's most likely being controlled by... Voldemort' She whispered, looking especially grim.

Harry awoke the next morning and felt a sense of urgency: He really needed to go to the bathroom! He shot out of bed and the pains in his bladder were unbearable. He rushed down the stairs only to see Ginny standing there. He let out a whimper as he started wetting his pajamas. 'This is just like what happened to Ginny' Harry thought in embarrassment. At that moment, all Harry wanted to do was sink to the floor and stay there forever. 'Why weren't you wearing a nappy?' Asked Ginny. 'I-I only wear them for fun, I didn't think I actually needed them.' Replied Harry as he blushed. 'Well, I guess you do mister. Lay down so I can change you into one.' She commanded. Harry lay down defeatedly. 'How could I have been such a baby?' He thought. At this point, he was holding back tears. It brought back horrid memories of Uncle Vernon hitting him with a belt when he was younger because he was still in nappies. He quickly cleaned his pants with a scourgify. His quivering voice alerted Ginny that something was wrong with Harry.

Tears started to run freely down his face as Ginny slid on his now clean pants over the fresh nappy. 'Aww what's wrong, Harry? I didn't mean to make you feel bad.' She said, concerned. 'I-It just brings back painful memories from when I was younger.' He said. She led him over to the sofa and put her hand on his leg in an effort to soothe him. 'Tell me about it, Harry there's no need to keep it bottled up love.' With those words, all his emotions and terrible memories poured out of him, making him more distraught over time. Ginny was also crying. She was in shock at how monstrous muggles could be. Harry had a traumatic past, no wonder he liked wearing nappies. It helped to fix his broken childhood. Just then, Harry took off his pajama shirt, taking her by surprise. His body had faint traces of muscle, a sign that he had started working out. Then he turned around and showed her the disfigured scars on his back, undoubtedly from a belt. Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She hugged Harry, apologizing for his disgusting childhood. This was when Seamus, Dean and Neville came down. They were confused at what they saw. Harry hurriedly put his shirt back on and ran up back to his dormitory. That was when Ginny came across a problem: She and Harry had spent so much time talking that he forgot to change her nappy! It was too late now as the common room already had some people in it. Ginny decided that she would just have to put another nappy on over the one she was already wearing. Changing would take too long and make her late for class. She ran into her empty dormitory and hastily put another nappy over her current one. She got dressed and ran from her dormitory, hoping she wouldn't be late for her first class of the day.

She had just made it to Charms and found a seat away from everybody else at the back. Luckily, she had an entire row to herself. She sat down and got out her quill and parchment, ready for the lesson. She was halfway through her written theory of the Lumos spell when she suddenly felt wet. She knew exactly what it was as she looked down in dread. Surely enough, there was a puddle of urine right beneath her. She froze on the spot. 'How am I going to clear this up? How am I going to get to my next class without anyone noticing? How am I going to last until break?!' As these questions spun around her head, she felt as if she was on the verge of a breakdown. If anyone found out, she would never live this down. Ginny was now very uncomfortable as her nappy was cold and squishy. She realized that because she was sitting down, there would be a huge wet stain on her bum. This meant she was going to get noticed no matter what she did. Ginny was in a daze as she packed her things up. She made sure she was the last person to leave so no one could see her wet bum from behind. When she stood up, the urine started dripping down her legs, leaving little droplets on the floor. She walked out shakily, keeping her shoulder bag further behind her in an effort to hide her shameful accident. Thankfully, she had her care of magical creatures next, meaning she didn't have to sit down in her wet nappy.

She was the last student down to Hagrid's hut and she quietly lingered at the back. She was only mildly interested in the lesson, but the squishy nappy kept distracting her. It was almost the end of the lesson and Hagrid had just given them the homework to research the properties of a bowtruckle. Just then, Ginny felt a huge cramp in her stomach. 'This can only mean one thing.' She said to herself. She couldn't help but bend over in pain and clutch her stomach when a large log of slimy poo slid into her already soiled nappy. She was relieved that no one had noticed but mortified that she had done it so close to other people. On the other hand, she was turned on by the mess in her nappy. Just then, the class started walking away. Ginny stood there until they had all passed her and started walking behind them. Ginny was extremely lustful and desired to quell her urge to pleasure herself. She checked to see no one was looking and felt the back of her nappy. It was tented out and completely soiled. she squished down on the nappy and the poo traveled up to the waist of the nappy and into her 'special area'. She had to hold back a moan. She ran back to her dormitory as fast as she could so she could change herself. She didn't want to put Harry through this nappy change.

She ran into her empty dormitory and decided to have some fun first. She lowered herself down and sat on the floor. It felt like heaven. Her mess was reaching every crevice it could inside the nappy, turning her on further. Then she realised how hard it would be to clean herself up. She quickly got a pack of wipes and a fresh nappy from under her bed and laid down. She was so desperate to touch herself, yet scared because she had never done it before. She untaped her nappy and started wiping her legs before realising it was useless. She decided to shower off her bottom half instead. She quickly entered the shower and hastily sprayed down her legs, careful not to leave any mess. She stepped out and dried off her legs before getting dressed and putting on a new nappy. She felt better now, but couldn't control her urge any longer. She lied on her bed and slipped her hand into her nappy. She rubbed her hand against her sweet spot and felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. She did it repeatedly, faster and harder. At this point, she was quivering and moaning Harry's name over and over again. Suddenly, she felt a deep feeling of pleasure as she climaxed. At that moment, she felt complete contentment as she laid there, satisfied. Just then, she remembered her lessons. She had double potions down in the dungeons. She quickly rushed down the dormitory stairs and into the common room. She hurriedly clambered through the portrait and continued running until she reached the second floor. She was close now, but completely out of breath. Just then, the bell went, signaling the start of classes. She was relieved that she would make it in time.

She walked down to the dungeons, albeit slowly as she was clutching a stitch on her chest. She reached the classroom and lined up outside with the rest of her classmates. Suddenly, the door swung open and a silky voice murmured 'Come in.' The class filed in one by one, none of them making a sound. The first years were always terrified of Professor Snape. The class sat down, not making a sound, but Snape still found it necessary to hush them. 'Today, you will be making a hiccoughing potion.' He said 'The ingredients are as follows.' He flicked his wand and made a piece of chalk write down the ingredients and instructions. 'This potion seems pretty simple.' Ginny said to herself. Ginny went up to the front and collected her ingredients. Despite the teacher, she still loved potions, she was good at them as well. Even though the potion was quite simple, Ginny still put in all her effort so Snape had nothing to criticise. She finished the potion fairly quickly and was positive she had gotten everything right, so she left it to simmer before bottling it up. She took a quick look at the rest of the class and most of them were doing well. There were a select few though, who were terrible at potions. There was a Slytherin boy who looked like a caveman and his potion seemed to be a strange black colour and the consistency of cement. She was proud to say that none of the Gryffindors in her year seemed to have made crucial mistakes in their potions. As Professor Snape hovered around the classroom, he was complimenting the Slytherins no matter the state of their work and snapping at the Gryffindors for the slightest of mistakes. As he towered over Ginny's cauldron, he could find nothing to criticise, so he walked away wordlessly. Ginny was ecstatic as even Professor Snape had nothing to criticise. She took her potion to the front and placed it on the desk. Not long afterward, people started bringing forward their potions until there was a table full of them. Professor Snape walked to the front of the classroom and announced 'Most of you seem to have made this potion well. However, select few of you made mistakes in your potions.' He said, staring at some of the Gryffindors with his lifeless, tunneling eyes. He then dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they walked out silently.

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, leaving a space for Harry on her other side. Hermione and Ginny were discussing their favourite classes when Harry came up to the table. He bent down and pecked Ginny on the cheek before sitting down. Ginny blushed as she was not used to public displays of affection. Some Gryffindor boys catcalled but Harry ignored them and Ginny buried her face in his arm. Harry laughed at this. 'They're just jealous.' He said. Harry started filling up Ginny's plate and she did the same for him. Hermione thought they were quite cute together. Just then, Harry leaned into Ginny and asked if she needed a nappy change. 'No, I already changed it.' She replied. 'You forgot to do it this morning so it ended up majorly leaking in charms.' She said At this, Harry looked shocked and then apologetic. 'Sorry Ginny, we got a little sidetracked this morning, didn't we?' He said giving her a meaningful look and squeezing her hand. Ginny wasn't used to so much attention from anyone but her Mum, but she enjoyed every bit of it, gazing intently into Harry's vibrant green eyes. Harry, Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of lunch discussing the attacks on the muggleborn students. They all agreed that they would do some research on basilisks in the library that evening. The rest of the day seemed to pass fairly quickly and 'Accident' free for Ginny as she no longer worried about leaking. Harry and Ginny met in the common room later that evening so he could change her. Ginny had forced herself to wee in an effort to cover up her naughty little stain. They met up in the library with Hermione later that evening, trying to find some sort of book on basilisks. They had been searching for over an hour as the library slowly emptied when Harry suddenly exclaimed 'It's like Nicholas Flamel all over again! I give up.' before slumping his head down onto the table in defeat. Ginny, however, was still determined to look find some sort of book, but the pile of books was getting higher and higher, she was starting to lose confidence.

Hermione had realised they would find nothing if they just stuck to what was public.

She knew they would have to try the restricted section.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Ginny and Harry woke up early, as usual. Harry quickly changed Ginny's wet nappy and they met Hermione down at the Gryffindor table. They were among the few students there as they were up so early. Harry and Ginny quickly wolfed down their breakfasts and the trio headed off to the library to find some information about Basilisks. Hermione knew it was futile and was going to tell them about her plans once they reached the Library. They entered the empty Library and sat down. Hermione leaned in and whispered in a matter of factly tone 'Tonight, we're going to meet in Gryffindor common room and check out the restricted section. Harry, bring your invisibility cloak.' 'I'm guessing that's the only place we'll find anything then.' said Ginny. She looked nervous. It didn't cross Harry's mind until that point that Ginny had never been in the restricted section. 'You don't have to come if you don't want to, love.' said Harry, putting his hand on her shoulder. But Ginny suddenly looked determined. 'No, I want to.' She said. They left shortly afterward for classes. Harry and Hermione had a normal day as they were used to doing things against the school rules. Ginny, however, was dreading that night. She was so distracted by it that she didn't notice that she had wet several times in her classes.

When it came to lunch, Ginny saw Harry in the hallway and they headed to their usual empty classroom. Harry locked the door with a flick of his wand. Ginny lay down on the floor and realised she was almost to the point of leaking. Harry bent down and started untaping her nappy. Harry made a quick job of cleaning up Ginny, making a conscious effort to hide his arousal. Ginny had too much on her mind at that point in time to be aroused. Harry put a new nappy on her and she was all nice and dry. Harry unlocked the door and they both re-entered the constant flow of students, holding hands so they didn't lose each other. They slumped down next to Hermione and started filling each other's plates. It was common knowledge around Gryffindor that Harry and Ginny were a couple so no-one tended to bat an eyelid when they did things like this for each other. They were eating lunch and discussing classes when Ron sat next to them. Even though Harry and Ron were friends again, it seemed he had been hanging out with his other friends recently. Harry had barely noticed Ron's absence due to his infatuation with Ginny. 'Hey, Harry.' greeted Ron. 'Hey, Ron.' replied Harry. Ron then decided to spark up a conversation. He immediately went to Quidditch, of course. 'Decided not to join the team this year, Harry? Bloody mental mate! You're the best seeker Gryffindor has had in ages!' exclaimed Ron. This suddenly put Harry in a panic. 'How could I have forgotten?!' Harry asked himself. He suddenly jumped up from the table and looked around to see if he could find Oliver Wood, the Team Captain. He spotted him instantly and ran over to him. 'Oliver, is there still a spot open for the Seeker?' Oliver looked relieved. 'Yes, thank God. I thought you'd lost interest in Quidditch! I was starting to get desperate.' Harry smiled. 'No, I just forgot all about Quidditch until now.' It was Oliver's turn to smile. 'It wouldn't be anything to do with a certain young witch, would it? he asked. Harry looked away, blushing. 'Yeah, I guess.' he said. 'Meet us at 5 sharp on the pitch, Saturday morning.' said Oliver. Harry just smiled. He was happy to be back doing what he loved. He headed back to his seat and resumed his lunch. 'Did you get back on to the Quidditch team then, Harry?' asked Ginny worriedly. Harry smiled, putting on a falsely arrogant voice. 'Of course I did, I'm the boy who lived.' he said, putting his arms up before laughing. Ginny giggled and playfully nudged him. 'Don't make me burst your ego, Potter.' This made the trio laugh. They all stood up, needing to get to their lessons. Ginny parted from Harry and Hermione, promising to meet him when classes finished. Harry and Hermione were walking to potions when Hermione said something that caught his interest. 'You know, I feel sorry for that Neville boy, he seems awfully shy and didn't seem to be talking to anyone at lunch.' Harry knew full well what it was like having no friends and intended to see that Neville made his acquaintance.

After all their classes had finished, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny met in the common room. 'It's still too early to head off.' said Harry. 'We need to wait until everyone's in bed first. They all decided that they would do some homework to pass the time. Hermione was immediately immersed in her homework. So much so that she didn't notice Ginny getting increasingly more uncomfortable. She kept shifting about and you could hear a faint crinkle every time she moved. After about an hour, Harry could see a small wet patch had formed underneath Ginny and feared the worst. Ginny looked on the verge of tears. just then, Hermione announced that she was going to go get another pot of ink. This was a godsend for Ginny as it finally meant she could get her nappy changed. They were the last people in the common room, thankfully. Ginny sat down on the floor, cringing as her wet nappy squished underneath her. Harry quickly got the wipes out and a clean nappy before hastily cleaning up Ginny. He sipped a nappy under her and taped it up. Harry barely had time to banish the dirty nappy before Hermione headed down with another pot of ink. It was then she realised they were the only ones in the common room. Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak. 'Let's go.' All three huddled under the cloak as they crept out of the common room. They were making progress down the hallway when Ginny suddenly froze. 'Snape' she whispered. All three looked down the corridor and, sure enough, there was Snape. All three frantically shuffled over to the side of the wall as Snape strode past them, almost touching the cloak. They sighed in relief as Snape turned the corner. The rest of the journey passed incident-free and they reached the library. Harry slowly pushed open the door, checking the coast was clear. Harry removed the invisibility cloak and they all headed quickly over to the restricted section. All three of them combed through the books and removed any containing the word 'Basilisk' in the title. Unfortunately, they only found one. Ginny and Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder as she scanned through the pages of 'A History of Basilisks'. Hermione eventually decided she would read it in her dormitory; she couldn't focus with those two over her shoulder. All three left the library as they found it, putting on the invisibility cloak and heading back to the common room. Harry and the girls split for bed, with Ginny giving him a passionate kiss. Neither noticed the golden glow as they locked lips passionately.

The next day, Harry woke up, as usual, changing Ginny's wet nappy before they both left for classes. When Ginny and Harry parted, they felt strangely empty and disheartened. All either of them could do was think about each other while they were apart. When break time rolled around, Harry and Hermione were dragged into the mass of students heading outside. Harry decided to break off from Hermione and find his way to his and Ginny's usual empty classroom, making it look like him and Hermione were accidentally separated at the same time. Not a minute later and Ginny entered the classroom. Harry could see that Ginny's face was tear-stained and he could smell the problem instantly. Unfortunately for Harry, it seemed Ginny had caught a bug. She was pale and had masses of diarrhea dripping down her legs out of her brown nappy. Harry knew what had to do but he was dreading and anticipating it at the same time. He laid Ginny down, careful not to get anything on his hands. Ginny was sobbing and Harry could hear a faint bubbling noise. Ginny wasn't done. There were still masses of diarrhea coming out of Ginny, and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Harry helped Ginny to her feet and diarrhea instantly cascaded down her legs. Harry quickly conjured a small mat under her and watched in pity and arousal as Ginny messed herself over and over. By this point, it had pooled around her feet as she clutched her stomach. Then, Ginny's stomach lurched as she started vomiting. Harry didn't know how such a small girl could hold so much in her stomach. Ginny whispered Harry's name weakly before passing out. Harry caught her before she hit the floor and cleaned up what he could of the vomit and diarrhea. He summoned a changing mat, laying her down gently on it. Harry was so aroused that Ginny had messed her nappy like a baby. Harry liked that kind of thing, though he was ashamed of it and never told anyone. He looked at Ginny. To most, she would look quite a sight with her poo stained skirt and shoes, blotchy eyes and vomit covered shirt, but to Harry, she could never look any less beautiful. Harry knew he wouldn't make it to the rest of his lessons; he would have to look after Ginny. Harry was afraid that just a nappy change would not suffice as Ginny was covered in diarrhea and that would be hard to clean up with just wipes. He did the best he could, wiping off her legs before untaping the destroyed nappy. It was brown from back to front, diarrhea in every crevice. Harry tried the best he could to control his arousal, focusing on cleaning Ginny's 'special' area. When he was done, he pulled out a new nappy and proceeded to tape it on her. Harry gently shook Ginny awake. 'Ginny, Ginny, are you ok?' He whispered. Ginny opened her eyes slightly, squinting at Harry. 'Harry? What happened, what's that smell?' She asked, confused. Harry paused, it was quite awkward that Ginny didn't remember. 'Erm, well, you have a stomach bug and you had a bit of an accident...' Harry trailed off. The realisation suddenly hit Ginny. She turned her head and saw the foulest nappy imaginable. It was brown back and front and Ginny could only blush at how horrid the situation was for both of them. 'Are you feeling alright?' Said Harry, looking concerned. Harry didn't even look the slightest embarrassed, but purely worried about her wellbeing. Ginny thought it was so cute how deeply Harry felt about her. 'I feel a bit dizzy.' She replied. Harry helped her to her feet for her to fall right into his arms. She was dizzier than she thought.

Everyone was currently in lessons so it wasn't hard to get back to the girls' dormitories without being spotted. Ginny was relying solely on Harry for support, with Harry seeming happy to oblige. Eventually, they reached the dorms and they walked up the stairs. Thankfully, Harry was allowed into the girls' dormitory since he was with Ginny, thank God. Ginny still smelt quite pungent so Harry suggested she took a bath. He ran the bath while Ginny laid on her bed. Harry made sure the water was warm and bubbly before telling Ginny her bath was ready. 'Just a minute.' Ginny groaned as she groggily sat up. Ginny made an effort to stand before her legs gave way. She would've suffered a concussion if Harry hadn't caught her. He helped Ginny into the bathroom and walked out. He just hoped Ginny didn't need help with anything else.

Harry had barely been outside for a minute when Ginny croaked 'Harry, please can you help me.' His fears had been confirmed as he walked into the bathroom. Ginny was having trouble getting her clothes off in her weakened state. Harry helped Ginny take off her robe. This wasn't how Harry imagined seeing a girl naked for the first time. Harry was glad it was Ginny, but he definitely felt he was taking advantage of her as he helped take off her bra and nappy. Though Harry was aroused, it felt wrong, like he shouldn't be thinking about such a thing while taking care of a sick Ginny. Harry practically lifted her into the bath, making sure she didn't fall. He cleaned her body softly and lovingly, making sure he was thorough with his task. Harry finished by washing the fiery red locks he adored so much, taking care not to let any shampoo drip into her eyes. when Harry was done, he helped Ginny out of the bath, drying her off and putting a new nappy on her. As Ginny lay on the floor, she weakly joked 'It feels good to have a big, strong man in my life to take care of me. They both chuckled, with Harry feeling genuinely touched that Ginny would say such a nice thing about him. Harry helped Ginny out of the bedroom, trusting she was able to at least put her clothes on. As he was leaving, Ginny asked 'Where're you going? Somebody needs to help me get dressed. 'Do you need help?' asked Harry. 'No, I want it.' She replied. Harry could now truly admire Ginny's developing body. 'Very well then.' said Harry in a mock-annoyed voice. He helped Ginny put on fresh socks, shoes, bra, t-shirt, and robes before she collapsed onto her bed, fast asleep. Harry had left the dormitory and was taken by surprise when the stairs turned into a slide. Harry rather ungracefully fell onto his arse and tumbled down. He got up quickly and walked away, glad no-one was there to see that.

Harry decided to take the rest of the day off, choosing to take a nap in the common room. Harry had pleasant dreams about Ginny, and water for some reason when he was rudely interrupted. An embarrassed-looking Hermione woke him up. 'Erm, Harry, you might want to change your clothes before you come down to dinner' said Hermione, looking everywhere but at him. Harry looked at his crotch to see a large wet spot had formed on his pants on the sofa. 'Oh no! how could this happen?' Harry thought to himself as he started tearing up. 'Aww Harry, please don't cry, it happens to the best of us.' Consoled Hermione, kissing his forehead. Luckily, they were the only ones in the common room as Hermione had rushed up to find Harry. He quickly got up off the sofa and ran to his dorm. He quickly changed pants, hiding the soiled ones under his bed. He walked back down, avoiding Hermione's eyes as they walked down to dinner. Hermione broke the silence. 'Harry, it's ok if you wet the bed. I really don't mind.' Said Hermione in a soft voice. 'It was just an accident' Said Harry meekly, seeming like a child being scolded by his mother. 'I won't tell anyone' said Hermione reassuringly.

Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron at the dinner table. Funnily enough, Harry was sat next to Neville. 'Hi Neville, I'm Harry' He said as he held out his hand. 'I-I know. We share a dorm room.' Said Neville, accepting his hand. 'I know, but I never really introduced myself.' He said. 'This is one of my best my best friends, Hermione' She gave a little wave at Neville and a friendly smile which did something funny to his insides. I would introduce my girlfriend Ginny, but unfortunately, she's ill and had to miss classes this afternoon. I'm sure you already know Ron and his brothers Fred and George, but just in case, this is Ron and the twins, Fred and George.

Said twins were currently speechless, with their jaws almost hitting their plates. 'Harry mate, we knew you liked Ginny, but we didn't think you had the guts to ask her out.' They said in unison. Harry laughed at this. 'Why would I waste the opportunity of asking the most beautiful girl in the school out?' This left some girls around the Gryffindor table looking hurt that the boy who lived didn't think they were the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. 'How naive' thought Harry.

When dinner was over, Harry filled a plate of food up to take up to Ginny as she would need to eat something. Harry and Hermione both headed to the Girls' dormitories with Hermione helping Harry inside. The few people in the dormitory were staring at them with mild interest. Harry headed to Ginny's bed. He knelt down and gently stroked her hair. The look of tenderness on Harry's face showed Hermione how much Ginny really meant to him. Ginny slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she woke up to the sight of Harry. 'Hey, Gin' He said quietly as she sat up, gratefully taking the plate of food. Harry stood back as Ginny ate her food.

'I hope you get better soon, Ginny' He said.


End file.
